


a surprise visit

by tectonicSpace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Gay, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tectonicSpace/pseuds/tectonicSpace
Summary: Schlatt moved to Texas and it fucking sucked, then someone came to see him and things got a lot better.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	a surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

> schlattbur make brain go brrrrrrrrrr
> 
> enjoy 
> 
> also i forgot to proofread so sorry if there are a few spelling errors

Schlatt's first week in Texas was fucking terrible. His computer got lost in the mail, his car wasn't able to be brought down to his new apartment, and his power kept going out because of a snowstorm. He was miserable.

He kept tweeting about how pissed off he was about everything. He talked about how he was living off of beef jerky, how he was cold, and how dark it was. He got a random text from Wilbur one evening.

_Schlatt what's your address? I'm sending you something_

_wilbur i don't need your fucking pity gifts, it'll probably get lost in the mail anyway_

_No, I don't think it will, just give it, you asshole_

Schlatt groaned and sent Wilbur his address. _What could he even be sending me? Wilbur doesn't send me gifts._ Schlatt laid down on his bed, lost in thought about everything in his life, until he eventually dozed off to sleep.

He woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm. "The fuck..?" Schlatt reached over to his phone and looked at the alarm. "Ohhhh FUCK.." The alarm had a simple name 'podcast'. He had completely forgotten, he was absolutely not in the mood for it, but he promised his friends. So he pulled himself out of bed and turned on his temporary pc. After a few minutes of setup, he yawned and joined the call.

* * *

It had been about an hour, and they were almost finished with the podcast. Charlie had made a joke about Schlatt sounding oddly sexual, so Schlatt decided to make Ted and Charlie as awkward as possible, so he moaned _loud_. Right then, he heard a knock on his door. "Oh fuck! I- shit, whoever's at the door absolutely just heard that. I'll be right back guys."

Schlatt got up from his chair and went into the living room. When he opened the door he had to rub his eyes and look again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Wilbur fucking Soot was standing at his door, backpack on his shoulder, guitar in hand. He had a pretty confused look on his face.

"Am uh.. am I interrupting something?" 

"Oh no that was nothing, I was making a joke-- actually no what the fuck? You should be the one answering questions. Why in the ever-loving fuck are you here?"

"Am I not welcome? I thought you would like some company.. and food.. and extra blankets." Schlatt didn't need to hear any more than that. "Get inside, it's cold out." Wilbur came in and put everything on the couch. 

He pulled a blanket out of his bag, along with a pack of hot pockets. Schlatt was already drooling. "Wilbur I am fucking in love with you." Wilbur laughed and handed him the box. "Make your food before your power goes out again." 

Schlatt went over to his microwave and made two hot pockets. "Damn, it is cold in here. Maybe we'll just have to cuddle for warmth, like cavemen." Schlatt leaned against the doorway. "Wilbur you brought me food that wasn't beef jerky, I would suck your dick if you asked me to."

"Hm, noted, but no thanks. But can I know why I heard you make a stripper moan?" Schlatt had almost forgot about that. "Oh- yeah, I'm doing an episode of the podcast, I wanted Ted to wrap up so I just made everyone uncomfortable. I should actually go say bye to them, I'll be right back." 

Schlatt went into the room and said his goodbyes. When he came back out, Wilbur was sitting on the couch playing a small tune on his guitar. He grabbed his hot pocket out of the microwave and sat beside Wilbur. 

"God you're so fucking sexy." Wilbur looked over at Schlatt. "Me?" 

"No." Schlatt was staring at his hot pocket in awe. "Oh, makes sense." Wilbur leaned back on Schlatt's shoulder and went back to playing. Schlatt relaxed for the first time in what felt like a while. He was able to eat actual food, and he got to listen to Wilbur play music. It was nice.

Then all the lights went out. "Fuck." Schlatt groaned and rested his head on the back of the couch. "Oh well I mean, this isn't so bad. We still have light from candles and phones." Schlatt sighed and stood up. "Yeah.. it's just getting fucking annoying." He lights a candle. 

Wilbur thought for a minute. "Schlatt do you have wine?" The younger man scoffed. "Wine? Im not some soccer mom Wilbur, I have beer. Do you want beer?" Wilbur shrugged. "Yeah that works."

* * *

About two hours passed. Wilbur had much less of an alcohol tolerance than Schlatt, so after a few beers, he was pretty drunk. Neither of them were aware of how it happened, but they ended up in a position where Wilbur was laughing his ass off while Schlatt was pinning him down on the couch. "Wilbur stop fucking laughing, nothing funny is happening." 

Wilbur was laughing so hard he couldn't even speak. "Wilbur stop it or I'll do something gay." "I-I can't!" Wilbur kept laughing. After another minute, the laughing finally calmed down and the two of them were left, sitting in silence, staring at each other. 

In a matter of seconds Schlatt had closed the distance between them and kissed him. While Wilbur was playing with Schlatt's hair, Schlatt took the opportunity to snake his hand down and grab Wilbur's thigh, earning a gasp from the man under him. After a while of aggressive make outs, Schlatt pulled away from Wilbur and sat back up. 

"I told you I would do something gay if you didn't stop." Wilbur was still laying back, sweating and catching his breath. "F-fuck you Schlatt, you teasing bastard." Schlatt stood up and winked at Wilbur. "Love you too, hot stuff. Come into my room, it's cold and I want your blanket." Wilbur got up and followed Schlatt into the room. They cuddled and fell asleep together. 

That day was a day Schlatt wasn't going to forget anytime soon. He loved Wilbur, and Wilbur loved him.


End file.
